Magos & MSN
by Ayacchi
Summary: Pues el título lo dice todo... conversaciones confidenciales entre magos en MSN ^^ Y por supeusto, todo gira en torno a Ron & Herm ^^ *CAPITULO OCTAVO* R&R please!!
1. Lavender & Ron

_**:: Lavender & Ron ::**_

Lavender desde la playa dice: que tal la cena!!!.. 

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: jeje tomé pizza ^^ **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _

_Lavender desde la playa dice: ^^U no sabes cuánto hace que no tomo pizza! Ya podrías pasarte un poco para mí ^^ _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: que va, ya me la comí toda... **

Lavender desde la playa dice: vaya :( siempre llego tarde...

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: no te preocupes, que en cuanto termine de escribir esto me haré otra... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: ¿otra más? Te vas a poner gordo! _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: ¿cómo me dices eso? Soy pequeño aún, necesito alimento... **

Lavender desde la playa dice: jajajaja!!! Espera que me río!! RON!!! Tienes 21 años! ¿aún crees que eres pequeño?

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: jaja mientras esa excusa me funcione, la seguiré usando. **

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: a ver **

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: no tengo ni idea de qué poner... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: pues... no soy yo la que está estudiando para auror... _

_Lavender desde la playa dice: pero, dime si puedo ayudarte en algo...^^_

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: buenoooooo… claro que puedes ^^ espera... te mando un mail con lo que se supone que debo hacer, okas? **

Lavender desde la playa dice: okas ^^ ya llegó...

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: sólo búscame información sobre lo primero **

Lavender desde la playa dice: vale… creo que ya sale algo, pero voy a leerlo no vaya a ser que... por cierto, enhorabuena por tu nueva casa ^^

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: de nada!! No sabes lo feliz que estoy aja sin tener que soportar al petardo de Percy... ¬¬ **

Lavender desde la playa dice: es que cualquiera lo soportaba... y míralo, sigue viviendo con tus padres...

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: será inútil... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: jajajaj!!! Un poco. Oye, ¿estás solo? _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: no ¬¬ **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: jajaja! Pobrecito Ron!! ¿quién es, Ginny? _

:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: sí... que por cierto, ahora vuelvo, le voy a instalar un juego a mi querida hermana ¬¬

Lavender desde la playa dice: okis.. ^^ pero todos sabemos que quieres a Ginny ^^ 

:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: no, si quererla la quiero, pero ¿no me lo podía pedir en otro momento? Hermanas...

Lavender desde la playa dice: ^^ te espero.

:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: que niña más pesada...

Lavender desde la playa dice: anda, date prisa!! ^^ 

:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: okas... ahora vuelvo...

******************* 

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: ufff... q tengo sueño **

Lavender desde la playa dice: jajajajajaja ya te mandé al mail lo que encontré, lo que me pareció interesante ^^

:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: ¡¡Te quiero Lav!!

Lavender desde la playa dice: jaja ya será menos ^^ 

:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: en serio, me has salvado la vida, porque la cabeza me da vueltas...

Lavender desde la playa dice: jajajajajaja ok, entonces sí que te he salvado la vida ^^ eso me pasa a mi a las 1 am.. ^^U

:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: aún no llevo bien esto de los inventos muggle...

Lavender desde la playa dice: jaja has terminado ya con la mudanza entonces? 

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: ¡¡Sí!! Tras dos semanas de muebles arriba muebles abajo... al fin, terminaron!! **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: jaja! No exageres! ¿Sabes cuanto tardaron con la mía? Un mes!!! _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: muggles... ya te lo dije... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: ¡Oye! Jajaja hablar contigo es genial!!!.. XD _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **pues habla conmigo mientras mi padre me deje,** **porque sigue empeñado en saber la función del patito de goma **

Lavender desde la playa dice: JAJAJAJAJAJA XD 

:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: y es q no hay forma de q se entere

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **pero claro, estamos hablando de alguien que colecciona enchufes... **

Lavender desde la playa dice: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA yo tengo uno que me sobra!.. crees que lo quiera??

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: seguro q si! se pondrá contento ^^ jaja** **pero a mi madre le dará un ataque **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _no quiero ni imaginarlo... _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **oye... sabes algo de... de... Hermione? no es que me interese, pero... es mi amiga y eso **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _o.. si.. si.. claro... _

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _pues me entere que esta enamorada.. __^^ _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **ah, si? **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _si... ^^ _

:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: q linda ella... y q poco va a vivir él...

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **esto... yo quería decir... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _quieres saber quien es el?? _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **no es que me interese... pero es mi amiga...** **hehehe **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _si.. si.. claro.. n_n _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **bueno y...** **esto... me lo piensas decir? **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: y... pues... eso seria aburrido.. _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **¬¬**

_Lavender desde la playa dice: mejor te doy pistas y adivinas... _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **no es q me interesara... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: si.. si.. claro Ron.. n_n a ver... es un chico guapísimo!!_ _^O^ _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **q novedoso,** **supongo q tendrá buen gusto...** **y seguro q es rico, a q si? **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _no.. no es rico.. mas bien es de una familia pobre.. __n_n _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **ay lo entiendo,** **pobre... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _así como tu.. __jejejejej.. _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **pues ya tiene q estar amargado el chico no?** **si al final me va a dar hasta pena... **

Lavender desde la playa dice: jajajaja.. ya lo creo que es amargado!!! pero aun así es encantador.. 

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **si ya sabia yo q no podía ser tan malo... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _digamos que como tu.. __^^ _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: quién es? lo digo porque le ahorraría un sufrimiento...** **tengo un cuchillo nuevecito... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _te vas a suici.... digo... lo piensas matar?? _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **eh!** **q ibas a decir? ¬¬ **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _nada.. nada.. ^^U_ _aun no adivinas?? _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **pues como no habrá tíos así... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _mmmm_ _ta bien.. mas pistas.. ¬¬_ _es... un chico que siempre pelea con ella.. _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: ¬¬**

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _y?? Ahorita??_

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **erm...**

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _mmm... ¬¬ (cruzandose de brazos)_ _y también es un tonto!!!!! _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **vale...** **entonces si es tonto ya tengo claro q hablas de mi?** **pero como se va a fijar ella en mi?** **a ver, ELLA** **en MI?** **No... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _ves.. es un tonto.. __¬¬ _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **pero seamos realistas... si ella no me soporta! **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _y quien lo haría??... ¬¬ jejejejeje _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: ¬¬ **

Lavender desde la playa dice: digo...

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: vale... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: a veces sacas de quicio..._

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **no si ya lo has dejado bien claro... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _pero eres encantador!!.. ^O^_ _si no fuera que esta Hermione ya te hubiese agarrado a besos... __^^ _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **pues...** **mientras ella no me diga nada... yo no seré kien lo haga... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: ¬¬_

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: es que no te creo **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: ves! Eres un tonto..._

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: ¿pero cómo se va a fijar en mí?** **q vale, eso de tonto ya me lo has dicho antes... **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _si.. si.. y te lo diré siempre.. ERES UN TONTO!! _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **gracias por deprimirme!** **no me insultes más **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _no te estoy deprimiendo.. solo digo la verdad... _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **pues tendré q hablar con ella...** **pero dudo mucho que me diga que me quiere **

_Lavender desde la playa dice:_ _si!.. y la besas!!!! _

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **besarla??? **

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: PERO TU ESTÁS LOCA???** **aun no quiero morir...** **estoy seguro de que me pegaría o algo,** **si la conoceré... **

Lavender desde la playa dice: jejejeje eso es lo que crees... 

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **tu crees? **

Lavender desde la playa dice: serás...

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: vale, ya lo has dicho unas cuantas veces, me lo has dejado claro... ¬¬**

_Lavender desde la playa dice: jajaja_

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **pues me voy a tener q ir **

Lavender desde la playa dice: ¿tan temprano? ¿por qué? 

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **mi padre ya quiere buscar información sobre los muggles **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: jajaja pobre Ronnie..._

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice:** **será tonto, si viven al lado de mi casa, y para eso viene, para verlos a ellos, no a mi... **

Lavender desde la playa dice: JAJAJAJA!! Siento reírme a tu costa, pero es que... eres tan... Ron...

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: gracias, gracias ^^**

_Lavender desde la playa dice: bueno pues... si tienes que irte... ya hablaremos mañana oaks?_

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: claro! ^^ Oye... habla con Herm, vale?**

_Lavender desde la playa dice: ¿y qué le digo? =S_

**:: ¡¡Ronnie vive solo!! :: dice: no sé, lo que se te ocurra, supongo =S **

_Lavender desde la playa dice: okas, ya hablaré con ella ^^ Ciao!_

_**************************_

Familia! Ginger ha vuelto!!! Acompañada por Magica Chan y Rupert Fan de momento ^^

Este fic se me ocurrió casi de casualidad, y este capítulo está escrito por Magica Chan y yo ^^ Son las conversaciones por MSN de los chicos ^^ Aquí están Lavender y Ron, poniendo un poco al tanto de la situación a vosotros ^^

El caso es que es otro R/Hr, pero con algo de G/H ^^ ya veréis ^^ Ya están los dos siguientes capítulos escritos, así que dejen review!! *lol*

PD: yo hago de Ron, y NMagica de Lavender ^^ Fíjense en los nicknames, porque irán cambiando a lo largo del fic, y tendrán algo que ver ^^

**R&R PLEASE!! Les rogamos (Magica y yo) que nos dejen reviews!! *lol***

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3 || Marauder #1 - Sirius!!_


	2. Hermione & Lavender

**Hermione & Lavender **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: Hermi!!

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Lav!! ^^ 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: que tal amiga!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ^^ _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ayyyy estoy muerta, ¿sabes? **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: esto de trabajar en el Ministerio... **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: no has salido de vacaciones???

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: qué más quisiera yo... no me dejan, parece que en verano hay más trabajo ¬¬**

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: que lastima... _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: oye.. y a donde quieres volver??? _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: como? 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: tu nick!!!... ¬¬ _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: oh... **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pues... a casa **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ohhh... si... ya veo... ("como si le creyera.. jejejeje")

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: a que no sabes con quien me encontré en el msn hoy!!.. ^O^

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: a quién? 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: mmmmm...

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Lav!" **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: vamos dime! **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: al chico mas guapo de este mundo!!!... ^^ _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Ron? **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: digo... **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: vaya.. no sabia que Ron era el chico mas guapo de este mundo!!! 

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: erm.. no si...**

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jajajaja _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: es que... me acaba de llamar...**

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: caíste facilito amiga!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ^^ _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ¬¬ **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pero si ya lo sabias de q te asombras? **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: solo estaba jugando amiga... no te enojes... ^^

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: sabias q eres muy mala? **

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: bueno... y de que hablaron? 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: a veces... jejejeje _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: yo solo me encontré con él una vez el mes pasado!!!!**

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: tienes que entrar mas seguido Hermi!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: yo me lo encuentro siempre... _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ay Dios... si no tengo tiempo! **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pero dime!! de que hablaron? **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: pues... _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: no me vas a regañar??? _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no sé... depende... ya hablaremos cuando vengas de la playa**

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: creo que mejor me quedo en la playa.. 

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: DIME! **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: o me enfado! **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no se lo habrás dicho!!!! **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: bueno... bueno... pero Ron no te dijo nada??

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: cuando? **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: si antes te mentí ^^ **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no me llamó jejeje **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: no me dijiste que hablaron por teléfono??.. ¬¬ _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: mentirosa... ¬¬ _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: era mentira ^^U 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: entonces ya no te cuento... 

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: DIME! 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ya.. ya.. esta bien.. ¬¬ _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: dime **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ya **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ahora!! **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: pues...

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: vas tarde!!! 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ya voy!!.. _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: yo... _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: tu...**

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: le di pistas....

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: qué clase de pistas?? ¬¬ 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: eso.. le di pistas.. ^^U _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Lav, por favor... no **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no ... dime q no se lo has dicho... **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: yo... _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: yo.. _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: como crees amiga!!!! _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: se lo dijiste!!! 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: yo no seria capaz....

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: si!!!! 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: no.. no se lo dije... _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: bueno... no se lo dije dije... _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: solo.. le di pistas... _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: TE MATOOOOOOOOO!!!! **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: LAVENDER BROWN!! COMO TE ATREVES!!! **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: pero si no se lo dije!!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: solito adivino!!.. _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pero tú tuviste que incitarlo ¬¬ 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: yo??? _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: me crees capaz?? _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: si 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ; ____ ; _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no me llores ahora 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: yo tambien te quiero amiga... ; ___ ; _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jaja **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no, si quererte te quiero... pero... **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: te hice reír!!... 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: pero???

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: q te mataré en cuanto te vea 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: auch... _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: creo que me ya no estoy harta de la playa... ^^U _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: si.. ya lo decidí.. me quedare a vivir acá.... _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ¬¬ **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: oye y... qué te dijo él? **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: bueno... que me va a decir!!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: si no es mas tonto porque no nació antes... ¬¬ _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaaj 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: no me creyó el muy idiota... ¬¬ _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pero eso solo SE LO DIGO YO! **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: NO TU! **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ya.. ya...ok.. _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: calma Hermi... ^^U _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: vale 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: sin celos.. ok??.. ^^U _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pero... quiero decir... no te dijo... algo MAS? 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: dijo que nunca te fijarías en el.. ¬¬ _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: y yo diciéndole que tu te morías por el!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: el muy.... _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: VES COMO LE DIJISTE? 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ("ugh.. creo que no debí decir eso") _

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: yo dije eso??

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: tarde... lo dijiste 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: no Hermi.. yo no lo dije.. lo escribí... _

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: así que no rompí mi palabra!!!!...

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: yo te prometí que nunca se lo "diría" _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ¬¬ 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jajajajaja _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: no te enojes amiga... n_n _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: que todo lo hago por tu bien.... ^^ _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pues yo sigo sin verle futuro a esto eh? 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: yo veo un futuro con muchos niños pelirrojos de apellido Weasley Granger... ^^

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ay no... si yo con uno me conformo 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jajajaja _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ya lo creo!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: pero dile eso a los Weasley!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ya ves!!.. Bill 5 _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no me lo recuerdes... pobrecito 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: y así todos los demás...

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pero como Ron es muy Ron... no le veo futuro 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: bueno.. George es el que tiene mas meritos con 8!

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pobre Alicia! 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: si.. Ron es muy Ron.. y por eso estas enamorada de el... 

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ya.. **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pero... tu crees que él... **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: claro Herm!!!! _

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: si el pobre babea por ti!!!

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: venga... no me mientas... ¬¬ 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: hay mi dios!!!... creo que son tal para cual... ¬¬

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Lavender! **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no digas bobadas! **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jajajajaja _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: pero si es cierto!!.. tu tampoco me crees!.. igual que el!! _

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: que.. acaso me caracterizo por decir mentiras??

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ¬¬ es que, es lo que dice Ginny, no quiero ilusionarme**

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: no me respondas... ; ____ ; _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ay, sorry, no lo había leído **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no, si mentiras no dices, solo que eso es un poco increíble **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: no es increíble Hermione!!... si desde el colegio que se muere por ti!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: o me dirás que las escenitas de celos cuando estaba Krum eran producto de tu imaginación?? _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: bueno... eso sí... hehe **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: estaba tan mono... **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: y entonces??.. ahora porque lo dudas??.. ¬¬ _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pues porque no lo veo nunca... casi no coincidimos en el MSN... y no nos llamamos por teléfono...

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: Ron tampoco tiene mucho tiempo... esta estudiando para auror

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: en serio? =O 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: yo y mi bocota!!!!!.. _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: se supone que seria una sorpresa... _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: pero bueno.. ya se me salió.. _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaja **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: me encanta tu bocota ahora ^^ **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ¬¬ _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: gracias amiga.... ¬¬ _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ^^U **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: entonces... va a ser auror!! pero... ahora en serio, ambas conocemos a Ron... está estudiando? **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: aunque parezca raro y como sacado de un libro de ficción.. así es!!!

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ay Dios **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: esto es ya lo último que me faltaba por oír!!Ron estudiando! **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: y saca buenas notas? **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaja **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: aunque parezca de loco... si.. saca buenas notas....

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ay Dios... **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: espera, saca buenas notas, y según tu me quiere... **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: si.. ya vez lo que hace el amor!!!

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no creo que saque buenas notas por mi! **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: =D _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: sería lo último! **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ¬¬ _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: es que, por mucho que se quiera a una persona, no se cambia tanto... o si?**

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: Hermione.... _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: me desesperas!!!... _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: que mas haría ESTUDIAR a RON WEASLEY!! _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: yo? Pero por qué? **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ay no sé **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Molly? **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ay no q miedo **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: o si amiga... y Snape es el profesor mas amable de Hogwarts... ¬¬

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: =S Lav me das miedo! 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ; ___ ; _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaja 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: Hermi.. vas a provocarme un colapso nervioso... ; ___ ;

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: vale vale, ya me callo 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: bueno.. yo lo único que se es que tu te mueres por Ron y el se muere por ti... entonces!!

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: porque no hacemos el entierro y nos quedamos todos felices!!!

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: porque yo no tengo tiempo de nada!!! **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Ginny dice que debería ir a su casa... pero es que no tengo tiempo! **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ni si quiera sé dónde vive! **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ¬¬ _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: y la verdad, presentarme allí de buenas a primeras...**

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: y porque no?? _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: acaso te va a morder?? _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: aunque creo que eso no te molestaría!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jajajajajaja _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ¬¬ **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: preferiría otra cosa, la verdad... **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: para morder ya está Crockshanks **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: si claro amiga... ^^ _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: lo que tu digas.. ^^ _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: digo que prefiero besos ^^ 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: si.. si.. pero los mordiscos tampoco son malos... jejejejeje

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: según como se den ^___^ 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jejejeje... creo que ya me sigues la idea!!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jajajajajaja _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaja 

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: bueno amiga.. si quieres la dirección.. yo te la doy... 

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: =D SIIII!!! **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pero espera... **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no será mejor que hable con él? **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: quiero decir... **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: un día que esté conectado, me llamas e intento conectarme yo tb... **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ?????? _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: mmmmm... _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: seria buena idea.... ^^ _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: porque aunque te de la dirección dudo que vayas... ¬¬ _

******Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ^__________^ okas! **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: bueno.. entonces en eso quedamos.. ok??.. =D _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ok!! =D **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pero, aunque te crea, no quiero hacerme ilusiones... **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ya.. ya.. esta bien... haz lo que quieras!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ¬¬ _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: me desesperas Hermi... ; __ ; _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Lav! solo digo que esperaré, no forzaré acontecimientos**

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: bueno Herm... yo ya hice lo que pude.. ; __ ; _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: me doy!!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: con dos testarudos me rindo!!... _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ay q no te preocupes! **

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: tu me llamas y yo me conecto okas? 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ok.. ^^ _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ay que nervios 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: =D _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: pero.... _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: yo los dejo solos luego... =D _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: =S **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jaja **

----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: para que....

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no te atrevas! 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: =**** _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: tranquilitos! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jajajajajajajajaja _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: que mona ella 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ^^ _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: cierto??... ^^ _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajajaja 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: y modesta también... =P _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: eso sobre todo ^^ 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: =D _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jejejejeje _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: soy la mejor.. no crees???... =D _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaja **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Lav, deja de echarte flores *lol* **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: no necesito echármelas... solitas caen... =D _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jajajajajajajaja _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ¬¬ 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jajajajaja _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: no te enojes amiga.. que es la pura verdad!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jajajajajajaja _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: =D _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: vale... creo que hasta aquí han llegado las flores 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: vez!!!!... jejejeje.. =P _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ^^U 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: bueno Hermi.... creo que me voy a bañar un rato... _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: mira que las flores necesitan agua... XD _

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: que envidia!!! **

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jjaja **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: jajajaja... =D _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: y no te preocupes que cuando entre Ron... te llamo!!! _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: okas! 

**Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: besitos Lav!! :-* **

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: besitos Hermi!!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ^^ _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: y guarda unos para Ron! _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jaja 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: =D _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: siempre hay de sobra ^^ 

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: ^^ _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: bye amiga.. nos leemos!! _

_----Lavender ya esta harta de la playa dice: n_n _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: buh bye!! 

****************************

Hey otra vez chicos!!!! ^^ Otra vez aquí, con la segunda entrega de las conversaciones mágicas a través del MSN *lol* Ésta vez le ha tocado a Hermione y LAvender ^^ (Lavender repite *lol*) Y bueno... ay qué chicas estas... ¿qué os pareció?

El anterior capítulo no lo pude dedicar, porque no tuve tiempo ^^ Lo subí a las 12 de la noche!! La hora buja!! *lol* Pero éste va como siempre, para mis Ronnie's Lovers!! Miyu y RpF!! Y para la Marauder #2 - Magica Chan, mi Remus ^^ *lol*

Y bueno... que si quieren saber qué habló Hermione con Ginny y... Harry... será mejor que el número de reviews suba... ¬¬

**R&R!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!**

PD: otra vez, Magica Chan es Lavender ^^ y yo soy Herm ^^. Y a JeRu, a mí sí me gusta el D/G, de hecho, estaba escribiendo uno, pero no tiene éxito, así que lo voy a dejar T_T

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3 || Marauder #1 - Sirius!!_


	3. Ginny & Hermione

**Ginny & Hermione **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Ginny?? Dios! No puedo creerlo! Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo!!! _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Hermione? de verdad eres tu? **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: si!!! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: al fin conseguí un rato para poder conectarme! _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: yo estoy un poco mareada con esto de las computadoras **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: estoy aprendiendo **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jeje pero a que no es tan complicado como parece? _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: solo un poco **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Ron me ha enseñado **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: oh... _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Ron? de verdad? yo solo me lo encontré una vez _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: se esta volviendo un tanto como mi padre **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: le encantan los artefactos muggles **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaaj pero no tanto, verdad? _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: y puuuuees **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: viviendo solo, le queda demasiado tiempo para** **aprender cosas nuevas**

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: vive solo? _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: exacto 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: vaya... y yo sin enterarme... _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: bueno, no te agobies... no lleva tanto solo **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: solo 2 semanas **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: que no me agobie? por qué debería agobiarme? _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: solo lo decía 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ¬¬ _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: bueno y tu con Harry que? _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: alguna novedad? _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: sabes? hay algo raro en el Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ^_____^ 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: pensé que desde el momento en que Ron tuviera su departamento para si solo **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: jamás volvería a la madriguera **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: pero no ha dejado de venir ningún día **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaja _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: raro dices? yo lo veo muy claro! _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: que dices? 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: vamos a ver... si Ron ya no vive en La Madriguera, y todos tus hermanos se han ido a vivir con sus parejas, solo quedas tu en la casa _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no creo que Harry vaya a ver s tu padre! _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: son como sus padre Hermione! **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: no trates de ilusionarme **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: si yo no digo nada... _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: auuunqueee.... **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ves? _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ^__________^ _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: siempre viene "casualmente" (eso dice el) cuando no hay nadie mas en casa que yo **

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ves? Ginny, abre los ojos 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: No, Hermione... no quiero ilusionarme **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: la que debería de hacer algo con su vida sentimental es otra! **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: bueno, tú no te ilusiones, ya hablaré yo con él y averiguaré ^^ _

**_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: si, al tonta de Cho no?_**

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: graciiias amiga! **

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: JA JA JA 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: igual que Fleur... si será... _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: si que lo sé _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: acaso percibo celos? _Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: =S celos? por qué dices?_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: oh! no lo puedo creer son tan notables y grandes que hasta por la red me llega la irradiación **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: celos de que? _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no inventes Gin! _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: sabes? deberías de visitar a Ron alguno de estos días y darle un poco de diversión **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: diversión? a qué te refieres? _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: sabes? creo que no deberías salir tanto _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: tu sabes, solo pasar un buen rato, con un amigo de toda la vida? **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: seguro que iba por eso??_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: claro **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: que clase de chica me crees Hermione? **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: sigo siendo la misma inocente, tranquila y seria chica que conociste en la infancia **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: si. ya _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: cuéntale eso a otro guapa!! jajaja 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Hermione, hablando muy enserio... **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: dime _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: no crees que es tiempo de decir la verdad? **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: qué verdad?_ GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: sobre Ron 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: ya deja de hacerte tonta **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: no vas a negar que te parece adorable y no dudo que estés enamorada de el **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: solo lo quiero como amigo... _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: ¬¬ **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: eso es algo muy difícil de creer **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: ya deja de hacerte tonta **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: si no lo aceptas ahora, después será demasiado tarde **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ay Ginny _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: vale, está bien... me gusta... _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pero no hay anda que pueda hacer... _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Lavender dice que sí, que yo le gusto a él, pero no sé... _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: vaya, jamás creería que estaría de acuerdo con una chica como Lavender **

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: pero tiene toda la razón 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: sabes? Lavender ha cambiado mucho ^^ _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: lo único malo es que se le escapan algunos secretos ¬¬ 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: OYE!!! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: cómo que tiene toda la razón? _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Que pasa? **

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Oops 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: parece que ha Lavender no es a la única que se le escapan secretos **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: GINNY WEASLEY! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: por qué todo el mundo sabe y yo no sé nada? _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Tal vez por que Ron es igual o peor de testarudo que tu! **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ¬¬_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: ahora que lo sabes, no crees que seria bueno hacerle una visita? **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: unas cuantas... _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: digo... _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: erm... _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: jajaja **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: pues yo digo que deberías de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: tu sabes que mi hermano es guapísimo (claro, tenemos la misma sangre =P) **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no tengo tiempo _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaj ay Gin, no te eches tantas flores! _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: lo aprendí de ti 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: oye! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: que yo no me echaba flores!! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ... _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: bueno, da igual... lo que importa es que tienes que hablar con Ron!!! **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: tu sabes de cosas sin importancia.. planes de boda, los arreglos, tu vestido... **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: claro! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: compuesta y sin novio! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Ginny! si ni si quiera hablamos por teléfono! _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: tal vez cuando Ron vea que necesitas desesperadamente uno, te haga el favor de serlo el **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: con eso de que son muy buenos amigos **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no necesito desesperadamente nada... solo tiempo libre poara secuestrar a Ron _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: digo... _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: no lo puedo creer! **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: parece que Hermione Granger escribe sin pensar! **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: si... la verdad es que si_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: bueno... si no quieres hablarle entonces es tu problema... de todos modos, debe de estar muy ocupado conociendo a chicas lindas, inteligentes, guapas, que ni tiempo para sus amigos le ha de quedar **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: =S Ginny! no me digas esas cosas! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: es que me da... vergüenza llamarlo... _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: por favor **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: han sido amigos durante **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: 11 años **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: y no puedes hacerle una llamada? **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: y yo pensaba que era yo la penosa **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Ginny, tú llamarais a Harry si supieras 100% que le gustas?_ GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: no _Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ves?_ GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Harry vendría solo 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: =P **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pues Ron debería venir sólo él tb!_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: pero, Harry no es como Ron! **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Pero son diferentes **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Ron necesita un empujoncito **

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: y quien mejor para hacerlo que tu 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: y por qué no tú? al fin u al cabo eres su hermana! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: habla con él! _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: tu hablas con Harry y yo hablo con Ron! **

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: y quiero resultados rápidos 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jaja okas _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: los tendrás ^^ _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: gracias Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: de nada ^^ 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: la verdad es que... creo que esta es la buena **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: en serio? yo estoy segura de que le gustas a Harry_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: de hecho, creo que Harry me esta perdiendo **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: que?? por qué???_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: quede de verme con el, aqui.... en este cafe **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: esta 1/2 hora atrasado **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ay no!!! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: eso no puede ser! no te ha llamado? _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: no 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: sabes? **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: estoy comenzando a preocuparme **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: deberías llamarlo entonces _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: o quieres q lo llame yo? _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: No.. ya no es necesario _Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: llego?_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: si.... **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: (tranquila Ginny Tranquila) **

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: necesito una distracción 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: esta a punto de cruzar la calle **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaj _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: háblame! _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: debo de actuar como si estuviera tan inteersada en la platica que eh olvidado que vendría **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: eso! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: se fuerte!_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: vuelvo... acabo de hacer contacto visual **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: tengo que saludarlo **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajajaj _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: okas _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Hermione, Harry quiere saludarte **

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: iré por un café mientras lo hace 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: okas ^^ _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: le sacare algo _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: =) **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: le sacaras algo? **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: a quien? **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: a mi acaso Hermi? **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: oh... a Lavender ^^ _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jaja _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuando tiempo! _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: lo se! **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: pero yo me quede con la duda **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: desde cuando te llevas con Lavander! **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: ? **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaja _

Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: desde que se enteró de... algo ^^ GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: de que? de que te gusta Ron 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ¬¬ _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: vale _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ya no intento ocultarlo más _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: q frustración, todos lo saben _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: así como todos saben que el te quiere también **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: vale, esto ya no tiene remedio _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: nada, que mañana me presento en su casa y lo secuestro _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: me has dado un gran idea **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: como? _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: oye!! Q es eso de que te gusta Ginny? _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: crees que los Sr Weasleay se enojen si me llevo a Ginny por un gran rato? **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: a mi? Ginny? **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: =O _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: confesóooooo!! _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: quien te dijo eso? _Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: involuntariamente claro ^^_ GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: jamás dije que me gustaba 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: tu mismo l oacabas de decir _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: si, claro _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: solo dije que me la llevaría a pasear un rato 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaja _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: claro claro _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: sabes? soy una persona... necesito compañía!! **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: perdona, es que me estoy riendo ^^ _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: compañía de la persona amada _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: y aquí viene... así es que cállate si no quieres quedarte sin amigo y novio **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: que tu te crees que Ron es tonto _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ¬¬ bueno vale, pero seguro que lo sabe! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: Harry, te gusta Ginny, reconócelo _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Cállate! 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Hola, Hermione! estoy de vuelta **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: vaya ¬¬_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Harry acaba de salir corriendo al baño, estaba muriéndose de rojo **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ya podrías haber tardado un poco más! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajajaaj _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: no te preocupes, leí lo ultimo que el dijiste _Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: =D_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tras el, casi le da un infarto **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: no lo negó Hermione!!!! **

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: no lo negó!!!!! 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: que emoción!!!! **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: TE LO DIJE!!!_ GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: si no me da un ataque es gracias a Merlin! 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: y a mi! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: no te digo! _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: ya viene! _Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaaj_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Hermione, soy Harry de nuevo... **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: esto... no me mareéis, por favor! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pero dime... te gusta Ginny, verdad? _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: si confieso yo, todos los demás confiesan tb! _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: sabes? **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: mejor t dejo con la duda **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: me da igual_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: por que estoy a punto de llevármela a pasar la mejor tarde de su vida **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: yo sé que la quieres ^^ _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: =O _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: te vas a declarar? _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: yo lo se también 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: nos vamos **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: lo admitiste!!!! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaja_

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: si, Hermione lo que tu digas _Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pues claro!_ GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Ginny se quiere despedir de ti _Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: okas ^^_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: Hermione no lo vas a creer **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: dijo que iba a pagar la cuenta **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajaja _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: y sabes? _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: y me besó!!!!!!!!!!! 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: dice que te va a llevar a pasar la mejor tarde de tu vida!!!! _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: te besó??? _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: así, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo!!! **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: no lo puedo creer!! **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: =D=D=D=D=D=D _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: esto no puede ser _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: creo que ya comenzó!!! 

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: voy a llamar a Ron ahora mismo sabes? _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: me están dando celos! _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: lo tienes que hacer **

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: me voy 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: cuídate **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: okas cariño_

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: te queremos **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: y ve con Ron! **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ten cuidado _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: y aprovéchate ^^ _

GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: jajajaja _Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jejeje_ _Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: pásalo bien ^^_ GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: buen consejo Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: jajajaaj 

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: y tu trata de hablarle **

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: besos **

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: lo haré _

_Hermione (Quiero volver) dice: ciao _

**GinNy QUIERO IRME CON RON!!!! dice: adiós**

********************

Hola family ^^ ¿Vieron como se enfadó RpF porque le dije q no lo continuaría? ^^ Aunque ahora va en serio, si no recibimos reviews suficientes en este capi, os quedaréis con las ganas de leer el próximo, q por casualidad es la conversación entre Ron & Herm... mwahahah!!!

El caso, yo hago de Herm y Rupert Fan es Ginny ^^

El capi va dedicado como siempre a nosotras, las Ronnie's Lovers, y a Magica Chan por estar trabajando en él ^^ Y claro está, xq adoro a mis Ronnie's Lovers!!!!! ^^

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3_

_ Marauder #1 _


	4. Hermione & Ron!

Hermione & Ron

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: RON???? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: Hermi??**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ^___^ Sí!!!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: jejej cuanto tiempo eh?_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: lo  mismo digo**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ^^U 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: no sabia que usabas el ordenador**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: =O como no usarlo... pero Ronnie, si ya coincidimos una vez!!_ _^^ q mala memoria tienes!_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: oh tienes razón... se me va la**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: cabeza con tanto que hacer**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ^^ que lindo ^^_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ya me dijo Lav que estabas estudiando para auror ^^_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: si... es algo duro**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: pero es lo más!! Ronnie, tienes que conseguirlo okas? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: hago mi esfuerzo Herm, no me presiones**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: Y_Y_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: yo no pretendía que sonase a presión_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: lo siento_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ;______;_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: aaammmm**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: pues no te molesto entonces 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: no te quedes solo fue un comentario?**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: sonó mal_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: yo solo quería animarte T_T_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: lo siento**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: solo  quise decir....**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: que...**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: sabes?**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: no se que decir**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: no fue mi intención decirlo de esa manera**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: estoy algo presionado**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no te preocupes no volveré a decir palabra 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: No!**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: digo...**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: Si!**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: aclárate? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: si... no quieres hablarme de nuevo es tu decisión**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: pero seria tonto?**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: jajaj_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: qué lindo_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: ay...**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: me refería a que no volvería a mencionar el tema de auror ^^ 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: oh...**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: jaja por qué te ruborizas? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: me estaba asustando**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: no, por nada**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: ey, Herm**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ah..._

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: dime_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: sabias que a Ginny ya se le cumplió su sueño dorado?**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: sí!!!!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: estuve hablando ayer con ella, y llegó Harry_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: intenté sacarle si le gustaba tu hermana, pero no dijo ni prenda_

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: claro que lo dejó entrever ^^ 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: ayer Ginny llego a la casa por eso de las 4 a.m**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: mi madre estaba mas que preocupada**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: interrumpieron mi sueño!!!**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tu sabes Ginny no acostumbra salir**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: cuando la vi llegar con Harry**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tuve la gran necesidad de golpearlo**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: jajaaj_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: pero tú no vivías solo?_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: dónde pasaste la noche? en la Madriguera?_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: Ronnie!! responde!_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: bueno... si vivo solo**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: entonceS? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: pero, ayer dormí en la madriguera**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: y eso? ya no quieres libertad? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: digamos que me siento un pokitin solo**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ayy si quieres te puedo hacer una visita ^^ al fin me han concedido una semana de vacaciones!!! =D=D=D_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee estoy muy feliz ^^_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: de verdad?**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: eso seria estupendo**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: SIII!!!!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: jaja llevo trabajando sin descanso desde que terminamos Hogwarts..._

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: 4 años, digo yo que ya era hora..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: si, pero no te molestaría quedarte sola por las mañanas verdad?**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: Ron, sólo voy a ir a visitarte, no a quedarme a vivir! ..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: bueno, pero... solo te estoy advirtiendo... tal vez sea aburrido para ti pasar toda la mañana sola en un casa desconocida**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no tan desconocida, es la tuya ^^_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: y ya me encargaré de cotillear ^^_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: pero es la primera vez que vienes y eso**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: si, porque el señorito no me avisó ;____;_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: de hecho**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: lo sabía todo el mundo_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: menos yo!_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: solo Ginny ha venido a mi casa**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: pues Lavender sabe donde vives..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: Harry, creo que le gusta mas la madriguera**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: Harry solo va allí por Ginny 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: pero, no ha venido a visitarme**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: de verdad q suerte q tienen algunas_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no? vaya_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tu tendrás el placer (si es que quieres sufrir una** **semana) de venir a visitarme**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: jajaja_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ya sufrí siete años a tu lado en Hogwarts_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: si eso no me mató, no creo que lo haga una semana ^^U_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: ¬¬**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ayy!! 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: creo que no saldrás viva de mi casa**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no te me enfades! con lo que yo te quiero!!!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: =O =S_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: por qué?_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: si yo soy muy buena!!!!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: además, te en cuenta que soy Ministra... si me haces algo..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: que?**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: que? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: que me vas a hacer?**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: yo? nada_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: los del Ministerio ^^_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: por que para serte sincero te tengo menos miedo de lo que piensas**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: por dañar a una Ministra_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: mwahahahaha_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: si yo no quiero que me tengas miedo ^^_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: que soy muy buena!!!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: es que aún no te has enterado!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: Y_Y_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: no leo el diario**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: vale T_T_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ya van dos, Ron_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: a la tercera me voy y no te visito_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: me estás cortando T_T_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: No!**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: Y_Y_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ;___________;_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: para serte sincero por segunda vez....**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: necesito compañía**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: y un poco de distracción**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: y Fleur? llámala a ella ¬¬ 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: no lo había pensado**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ¬¬ 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: pero creo que me conformo con que Tu me visites**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ah_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: solo te conformas..._

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: muy bonito_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ya van tres, Ronald Weasley_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tal vez y puedas traer a Victor**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: tal vez 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: ¬¬**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: pero no sé si le agrade la idea de verte 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: soy demasiado para el**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ay_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: otro que no necesita que le echen flores..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tienes que aceptar que Viktor me tiene miedo!!**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: uuuuhhh si_

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: un terror increíble 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: Después de los muchos golpes que le di....**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: a que le de un ataque de risa en tu cara_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: mira Ron, cállate_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: que no te ha contado?**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: lo único que hiciste fue dejarlo más guapo 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: Ja Ja Ja**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: además, por qué lo hiciste?_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: q estabas celoso?_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: no tan celoso como tu de Fleur**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ha!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: eso sí que es nuevo!"_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: esa sólo es guapa porque es una veela!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: pero ya viste que de veela a arpía hay sólo un paso!_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: Krum solo te interesa por que es Famoso**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: Ron, la fama no me interesa para nada_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: mientras otros no se fijaban en mí, él lo hizo_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: se interesó por mí, sabes?_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: cosa que yo esperaba hiciese otra persona!_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: a mi también me interesabas**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: =| 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: y... a Harry También!**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: Ron!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: qué ibas a decir?_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tenias 2 amigos estupendos que se interesaban por ti, pero preferiste irte con un desconocido**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no me mientas, Ron_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: mira... no empecemos con eso otra vez!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: si vosotros os interesabais por mí, entonces, por qué no_ _pensasteis en mi para el baile?_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: da igual!**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: NO DA IGUAL!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: siempre cambiando de tema!_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: si da igual!**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: por qué no lo afrontas?_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: por qué no pensaste en mi antes?_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: Por que no vienes a quedarte a mi casa la semana que dijiste y nos olvidamos de que estabas tan celosa de Fleur que te pusiste histérica por internet?**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: por qué no me respondes, y nos olvidamos de que estabas tan celoso que le pegaste a Viktor, e intentas ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos?_

**__**

**_((((((después de un largo silencio de RON)))))))_**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: Ron? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: eh?**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: por qué no respondes? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: a que cosa?**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: da igual 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: a que si quiero que vengas una semana?**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: esta bien.. no hay problema**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no Ron_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no es eso_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: pero da igual, de verdad_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ya no hay remedio_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: entonces no tengo idea de que hablas**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: para que?**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: para nada, Ron_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no te preocupes_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: entonces?**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: vienes a mi casa?**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: claro..._

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: solo dime donde vives..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: que pasa?**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: qué? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: Hermione Granger no se rinde tan rápido**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: pero esto no tiene remedio Ron_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: intento que me respondas_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: y ni me hablas..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tu tampoco lo haces Hermi**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: q me has preguntado? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: nada**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: pues no sé como quieres q te responda 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: pero se que si lo hago no responderías sinceramente**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: OK**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: solo tienes q intentarlo_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: pero te digo_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: estas celosa de Fleur si o no?**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: que antes debes responder a mi pregunta 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: contesta la mía**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: si_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: estaba celosa_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: vale?_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: contento?_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: mas que contento ^^**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: bien, ahora responde a la mia_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: por qué no me respondes, y nos olvidamos de que estabas tan celoso que le pegaste a Viktor, e intentas ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos?_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: tus verdaderos sentimientos, Ron..._

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: por que los ocultas..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tal vez por que le tengo miedo al rechazo**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: rechazo por parte de quien, Ron? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: no lo se**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tal vez**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: de ...**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: que tal si vienes a mi casa, y nos olvidamos del asunto?**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ¬¬ 

_..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: no me confió mucho del computador_

_..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: que tal si eres una farsa de Hermi?_

_..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: =P_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: y te habría dicho lo de Fleur?_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: venga Ronnie!_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tal vez deberíamos hablar en persona**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: y tendrás el valor de decírmelo?_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: el por qué?_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: claro por que no?**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no lo sé_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: acabas de decir que tienes miedo_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: si, contestare todo lo que quieras**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ^___^ 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: y no quiero sonar muy desesperado por compañía**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: pero Por Favor, Ven!**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: hehe_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ya me hiciste reír_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: esto no puede ser_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: yo estaba triste_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: es bueno saber que te hice reír**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: debería de estudiar para Payasito**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: siempre lo hacías_

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no Ronnie 

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no hagas eso_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: debes... debes ser auror ^^_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: eso era lo que quería ser yo_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: es bueno saber que piensas eso**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: y no pude 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: pero eres ministra no?**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: así que qué menos que tú cumplas mi sueño_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: si, pero no es lo mismo_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: de seguro miles se mueren por tu cargo**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: y yo me muero por dejarlo 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: no Hermi!**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tu sigue siendo ministra, y yo sigo con mi** **entrenamiento**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: vale?**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: =) vale 

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: Ron..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: si?**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: te echo de menos..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: y yo a ti**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: =)_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: pero, no te pongas melancólica, nos veremos pronto**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: cuando vendrás**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: mañana empiezan mis vacaciones_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: me das la dirección?_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: Avenida Elizabeth Queen # 11**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: muggle**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: si, ya sé donde está, es muy conocida ^^_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: muchas tiendas, no? ^^_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ves como no me voy a aburrir?_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: =D**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: vienes a verme a mi, o a las tiendas?**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: erm..._

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ^^_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ^_____________^_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: si fuese a ver las tiendas, no te habría preguntado donde vives, habría ido yo sola por voluntad propia ^^_

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: a comprar ^^ 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tienes razón**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ayyy Ronnie 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: ay Hermi**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: oye Ronnie, tengo que irme 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: por que? tan rápido**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: aun tengo que trabajar Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: Y_Y 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: si.. lo olvidaba**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: señora ministra a defender al reino mágico**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ;____;_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: jajaja!!!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: señora no, señorita_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: aun no tengo la suerte de Ginny ^^_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: ahora que lo recuerdas**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ? 

_..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tengo que ir a pedirle disculpas a Harry_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: jajajaja_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no lo hagas ^^_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: espero que su ojo no este tan morado**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: que se piense que estas enfadado_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: a Ginny le gustaba así_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: si no voy**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: jaja 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: Ginny no me habla tampoco**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: q bestia Ronnie!!! 

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: eres un tanto violento!_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no sé si ir..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: que querías?**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: tenia sueño**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: pero hijo... no es para ponerse así_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: =S_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: y por culpa de el Niño rapador de hermanas **

**que** **vivió**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: JAJAJAJAJAJA 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: me tienen despierto**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: no te preocupes 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: ya vale**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ya te dormiré yo..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: me voy**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: digo..._

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: :|**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: tb te vas? 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: si...**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ehhe 

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: erm..._

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: vale_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: yo tb_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: te quiero Herm...**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: cuídate**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: ven mañana**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: yo tb te quiero Ronnie 

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: mañana estaré allí_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: ciao_

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: adiós**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: besos**

Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: besos ^^ 

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: Cuídate**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: Hermi te amo**

**..::Ronnie::.. No Quiere  Vivir Solo dice: eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida**

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: =|_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: Ronnie?_

_Herm (Sólo una ilusión) dice: _

No se pudo entregar el mensaje siguiente a todos los destinatarios:

__

_que has dicho?_

__

__

***************

Hola gente ^^ Hemos vuelto ^^ Ésta vez con la super conversación entre Ron y Hermi ^^ Que, para qué nos vamos a engañar, está genial ^^ Ah! Rupert Fan hace de Ron, y yo hago de Herm otra vez ^^

Bueno pues, sólo deciros que gracias por los reviews ^^ Y que, si por casualidad queréis saber la gran confesión de Hermione a Ginny (siguiente capítulo) mejor que dejéis muchas más reviews ^^

Ah! Y lo siento **cokipau**, este fic es _made in Ronnie's Lovers_ ^^ además, ya está terminado ^^

Ah! Y para **April Black**: para que se te queden en cursiva y negrita, sólo tienes que escribirlos en código HTML, o usando el Front Page ^^

R&R!!!! PLEASE!!!! WEEEEEEEE!! *Lol* 

_GiNgeR WeAsleY - Ronnie's Lover #3 & Marauder #1_


	5. Ginny & Hermione

:: Herm & Ginny ::

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: Ginny!!!!! 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Herm!!!!!!!!!!!_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: que pasó anoche!!??? 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: amm_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: hehehe 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: =D _

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: vamos dime!!!! 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: jeje_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no seee_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: sé que te mueres por contarlo! 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: es ke me da corteeeeee_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: oooohhhh**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: entonces lo imagino ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke te imaginas??_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: que te crees que una es inocente!**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^ _

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yo lo era_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jaja deja de sonrojarte!**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =O**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: bueno_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: dime! 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: es cierto, me muero por_ _contarlo_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =D ves?**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jejeje**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Herm soy feliz!!!!!!!_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: lo imagino por tu nick!**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: qué pasó?**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: soy inmensamnt felizzzzzzzz_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: puesssss_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: tal vez nada hubiera pasado si..._

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: si? 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: el estúpido de mi hermano el otro día no  hubiera golpeado la linda naricita de Harry_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: te contaron??_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: si me lo contó ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: te contaron lo ke pasó?_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pero la verdad, yo también lo habría hecho ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ¬¬ _

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: hablaste con Ron!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: eres mala_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: además_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: en serio Gin, si a mi me hubiesen despertado a las 4 de la mañana, **

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: seguro que te contó una_ _mentira_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: habiendo estado súper preocupados por ti...**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: jaja_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: cómo? 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: se lo merecia por estúpido_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: lo conozco_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja ves? 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: seguro que te contó su versión de los hechos_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: bueno, pues cuéntame tú la tuya ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no le hablo_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: es un cretino_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =(**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: Ginny...**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: de verdad no se como puedes estar enamorada de él_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cuando hay hombres tan divinos como mi Harry en el mundo!!!!!!_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero bueno, corre la misma_ _sangre por nuestras venas_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: Ginny, acabas de decir que se lo merecía**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no deberías hablar así de tu hermano**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: estaba preocupado por ti**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: siiiiiiii_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: podrías haber dado señales de vida 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: mentiraa_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: sabes?**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: tener un poco más de consideración**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: el solo estaba durmiendo_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: solo le importa su estómago,_ _dormir y tu_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: vaya**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: el otro dia te querias ir a vivir con el**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ops, creo ke hablo demasiado_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: y hoy lo odias**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ya se que le importo**

**_Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pero no hablamos de mi ahora_**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no le odio_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero si estoy_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: muy enfadada_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: con él_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: es que no sabes la que formó_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: sé que diga lo que diga no cambiarás de opinión 

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no, yo no estaba allí**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero no me arrepiento de nada_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: estaba trabajando 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: al fin y al cabo, nunca he sido mas felizz_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: parece que estoy en el mundo_ _EVAX_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: wiiii_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: me contarás lo que pasó? 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ok, ok, comenzaré desde el principio_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ok 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: te acuerdas que te dije que_ _Hary vino por mi??_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y su muy extraño comportamiento??_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: sí, estaba hablando contigo y con él**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jeje**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: antes o después del beso?**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: lo del  _

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pues me llevo a..._

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: París!!!!!!!!_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ??**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: cómo?**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: me llevó a la estación de chimeneas conectadas a la red flú_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y me dijo ke cerrara los ojos_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: entonces me agarró por la cintura_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y nos introdujimos en una chimenea_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ^^ y...????? 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: "de l'amour parage" gritó_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y al abrir los ojos_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =O**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: wow**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: me encontré en un bar enfrente de la torre Eiffel!!!!!!!!!_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: wow 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: imaginate como me quede_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: vaya...**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: igual que yo me habría quedado**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero eso solo fue el principio_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: vaya... ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: tras esto me llevó a un_ _restaurante a los pies de la misma Torre Eiffel_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: eso me suena a...**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ahem...**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: un restaurante precioso y carísimo por cierto_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pero Harry es rico ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no me chafes la historia!!!_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: prefiero pensar_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =S**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ok ok =S**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke hizo un esfuerzo por mi_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ??**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: como? esfuerzo? eh?**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =| **

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke se tuvo ke rascar el bolsillo_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: jejeje_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: bueno sigo_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ok**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: y corre porque tengo que hacer las maletas ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: tras ir a el restaurante me llevó a dar un paseo a orillas del... un momento! qué maletas!!!_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ???_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: herm!!!_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: contestameeee!!!!!!!_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: erm...**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: nada nada**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: primero cuenta tu historia ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: noooooo00o0oo0o0  ahora me lo dicesssssss_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ok, ok_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: Ginny! 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: sigo_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: termina tu historia!**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pues mientras paseabamos, de_ _repente se paro ante mi y me dijo_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: que que!!?? 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ¿oye Ginny, te he dicho alguna vez que te amo?_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yo me quede_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =O 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Oo_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ay Dios! 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y le contesté,"no, se te olvidó ese pequeño detalle"_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: q linda mi niña ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y entonces cogió y me besooooooooo_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: otra vez?**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: wow**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero que beso dios mioooooooooo_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: de los de película no?**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no fue solo un beso cualquiera, fue uno, y otro, y otro_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y otro_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =O**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: y terminaste en un hotel jajaja**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y casi me asfixio_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajajaja 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: jiji_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pobrecitaaaa!!**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: hotel?**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: weno... mas o  menos_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =O**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: o en plena calle?? jajaja**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: un hotel!!!_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajajaja 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero no t creas que el me llevo_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no es así mi niño_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yo lo arrastre_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =O 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momnto!!!_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no me conformaba con un simple beso_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jaja normal! 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y me parece que el tampoco!!!!!_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y no sabes como es... en eso_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =O 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: es todo lo que te puedas imaginar y mas_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: dudo que mi hermanito lo iguale_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ¬¬**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: por qué no te callas?**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: es ke no me imagino haciendo lo con mi hermano_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: juju_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: sería algo RARO 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: eso lo dejo para tus pervertidos sueños_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ¬¬ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: quien sabrá lo que te has imaginado que haces con él!!!!!!_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: jajaja_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =S 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero lo mío ya no es un sueñoooooooo_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: Ginny... hazme un favor y termina la historia 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y supero con creces a la ficcionnnnnnnnn_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: deja de irte por las nubes**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: un momento**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: me llaman al móvil**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: amm_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: vale_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: oye Herm que he quedado con Harry dentro de 10 minutosssss_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ah**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: espera**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: sigo hablando**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ok_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pero dime**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: donde vais?**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pues ke no salimos exactamente a las 4 de la habitación... mas bien dos días mas tarde_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajja 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pues a un hotel de 5 estrellas _

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ayyyyy dios**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ^^**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: yo pues...**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: gracias a dios que mi Harry piensa en todo y se llevo un giratiempo_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no voy a ningún hotel, pero...**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: el problema es que pusimos mal la hora_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =O 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y en vez de las 12 am_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jejeje 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pusimos 4 de la madrugada de dos días antes_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: wow**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y hoy hemos vuelto a quedar_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: por cierto_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: q bien ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: antes de ke pasara eso pues_ _me pidió ke si quería salir con el_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: eso???**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no se me tiro como un depredador directamente_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: Ginny, puedes decirlo**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ^^**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: wowwwww**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y creo ke los hechos denotan ke acepte_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: wiii_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: hay Herm dios mío_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: llaman a la puerta_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: es elllllllllll_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jaja**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: me abandonas?**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y aún no me he arregladoooooo_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: o sea 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: m tengo que ir_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: q no kieres q te cuente nada no?**

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: te vas? 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: de verdad_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =( 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: que lo siento_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: espera_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cuenta rápido_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no puedo**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: sigo por teléfono**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Herm no cuenta_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ya ha entrado_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no puedo**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: de verdad**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: sigo hablando**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: lo he metido en la salita_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: que espere_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: heh 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: así después podrá vagarse por la espera_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: wii_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cuenta_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: nada, q estuve hablando con tu hermano ayer**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y??_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: venga me tienes en ascuas!!!!_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pues nada... estuvimos hablando y salieron algunos trapos sucios ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke te dijo???_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: siiiiiiiii_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cuenta cuentaaaaaa_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jeje 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: soy una cotilla lo se_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cuñadita_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pues de repente le digo que tengo vacaciones**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: y me dice q lo visite =O**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: amm_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: amm!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: y le digo q vale, q un día 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y..._

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: y él me dice q no q toda la semana!!! 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: espero que lleves un tanga ese día_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: jeje_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke?!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: eso**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: y casi me lo suplica!!!**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: bueno**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: me lo suplicó directamente ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: toda la semana!!!!!!!! mejor te levas toda la colección de ropa interior erótica!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: dios miooooooo_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jjaj**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: por eso te digo que tengo q hacer la maleta ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: espero ke aproveches esa única y perfecta oportunidad_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cuñadita_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: la única?**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: bueno**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: nos peleamos y todo sabes?**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no, pero si perfectaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: es genial, la oportunidad perfecta_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =P**

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: un moomento! 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: entras en su cuarto_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: solo un segundo**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: solo uno**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: t metes en su cama..._

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: jeje_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ya**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: oye!**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no creo que tenga q meterme**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: él me obligará**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero Herm_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: jajajaj_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: aunque tampoco es que yo vaya a negarme 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: eres la única que queda por estrenarse_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ^^**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: eso es lo q tu crees ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: hija ke ya tienes un puñado de años_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: como??????!!!!!!!!!!!_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pero... tampoco es algo de lo q esté orgullosa 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero si o me has contadoooooooo_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: es que...**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: Ginny**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y mi hermanito esperándote_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: prométeme q no se lo contarás a nadie 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ya sabes ke eres mi mejor amiga_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =)**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pues...**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: me violaron =(**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: lo q lees 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: quién coño t hizo eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no lo sé**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no llegué a verlo**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: mejor así**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: como ron se entere !!!!!!!!_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: dios mío_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: seguro ke fue krum_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: se lo diré...**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: merece saberlo**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: t acuerdas ke se cambio de colegio_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no fue él Ginny**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: solo para seguirte_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: desde que lo dejé no he vuelto a saber de él 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: venga ya_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: además, lo conozco bien**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: sé que no fue él**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: te miraba con cara de depravado_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: weno, pero no sospeches de MI Harry_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: el es solo mío_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: juju_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: cuando intentas defenderte, sabes, pegas y eso. Sé la fuerza q tiene Viktor**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: y no era él**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero veo ke lo llevas muy bien_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no bromees Gin**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: qué remedio**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yo estaría hundida_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: lo estuve...**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no podría dejar que me tocaran_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pero intento superarlo**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no sé qué le diré a Ron**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: seguro q dice lo mismo q tu**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: q fue Viktor**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: eso espero 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: bueno, y eso fue todo lo ke te dijo ayer??_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: erm... no 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke masssssss_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: como te he dicho, nos peleamos 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cuentaaaaaaa_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: quiero detallessssss_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: por Fleur y Viktor...**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ya sabes, celos y eso**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: yo me deprimí, la verdad**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: le pregunté q xq no me decía sus verdaderos sentimientos, y no me contestó**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: al final, conseguí q me dijera algo...**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: que tiene miedo al rechazo**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke te dijoooooo_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y..._

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke massssss_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: supongo q será a que yo lo rechace... =(**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: al final, pues...**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: keeeeeee_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: quedamos en q iría hoy a su casa 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: venga ke Harry esta impacienteee_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: en una hora debo estar allí ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y mi madre lo matara_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: y sabes? 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: si pasa mas tiempo ahí_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no??_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: sabes lo que el muy... me dijo antes de irse? 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke pasooooooo_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: q mona mi niña**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke te dijooooooooooooooooo+_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pues...**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: me dijo que me quería**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: y que yo era lo mejor q le había pasado en la vida**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: le dije que qué había dicho, y ya se había desconectado**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: dios mío me desmayo_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: lo que lees 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: él te dijo esoooooo_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pero si lo odias!**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: sip**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: si lo odio_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero tu eres mi amiga_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y no sabes lo ke me alegro por tiiiii_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: debería estar muy borracho para decirte eso_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =)**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: el no se atrevería_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: Ginny!**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ahora en serio**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no debes odiar a tu hermano**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ok, ok_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: me lo pesare_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: por ti_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: Ginny, yo sé que te quiere y q se preocupa por ti 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: si bueno, mas te quiere a ti_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: te quiere_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pero a ti te quiere de otra manera 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: hacer un montón de warrerias!!!!!_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: lo mismo que Harry contigo**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: pero**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: Ginny**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no creo que esté preparada...**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: lo estarás_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no lo sé**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: me siento insegura...**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: t aseguro, ke cuando lo haces con quien amas_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: el placer se multiplica por 100000000000000_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: hehe**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: palabra_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: lol 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: lo se por propia experiencia_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: bueno el deber me requiere_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: un beso me tengo que ir preciosa_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: besos (de amigo) de Harry_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: hehe**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: okas**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ya hablaremos**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: me voy... con tu hermano ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: wiiii_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: recuerda quiero detalles_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jeje okas 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: así que no t olvides de nadaaaaa_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: lo dudo ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: llévate una cámara de videooo_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: nooo**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y lo cortas cuando eso_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: INTIMIDAD ^^**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: bueno, voy a hacer la maleta ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Viva el Big Brother_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =O 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: adiós_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: no me gusta ^^**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =P**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: CUÑADITA_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ciao ^^**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yo me voy a "pasarlo bien"_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jaja**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: y yo ^^**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: hoy me pongo conjunto nuevoooooo_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: jajaja 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: conjunto interior me refieroo_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: yo compraré allí 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: juju_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: cuando Ron se vaya a estudiar ^^ 

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: wiiiiii_

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: =P**

**Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ^^U**

_*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: adiós cuñaaaa_

Herm (Grandes Esperanzas) dice: ciao cuñadita ^^ 

***************************

Hola familia!!! He vuelto!!! ^^ Siento el retraso, pero ya saben, la universidad es así, exámenes y más exámenes... aunque para el que tuve ayer... Dios, qué catástrofe... jajaja

Bueno, el caso es que al fin he podido subir el quinto capítulo ^^ La conversación entre futuras cuñadas LOL ¿Q os pareció? Aquí está la súper-confesión de Hermione ^^ Espero vuestros comentarios jejeje pero no seáis crueles!!!

Este capi va dedicado, como siempre, a mis niñas: Miyu WG y Rupert Fan, que las quiero 10000000000000000000000000!!!! Tb a Magica Chan ^^

Por cierto, yo hago de Hermione, y Miyu hace de Ginny ^^

R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!! GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3 | Marauder #1 


	6. Hermione & Harry

Hermione & Harry

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: hola Hermi!!... ^^_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que tal??_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: como estas???_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: Hermi???_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: estas ahí???_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: hey!**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: contesta!!_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: lo siento Harry...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: estoy haciendo las maletas ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: las maletas??.. te vas de vacaciones por fin??.. =)_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: siii!**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: me dieron una semana!!!**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: y ya me iba, pero bueno, me quedaré cinco minutos contigo ^^**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: para que te quejes luego eh?**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: oye!**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ya volviste de la cita con Ginny?**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: lo siento... era Ginny al teléfono..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: oh pero dime**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no saliste con ella hará media hora?**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: y si, acabo de legar.. ^___ ^_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: =O que poquito**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: dijo que tenia que disculparse con Ron... _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ahhh**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: hehehe**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pero que no vaya ahora eh?**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: díselo!**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que??..._

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: porque no??_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: es muy importante que se disculpe con el... _

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: a pesar de que me golpeo.. yo ya lo perdone... =)_

:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: hehhe

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ya no me acordaba de eso ^^**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pero sabes que... bueno... no se le puede molestar cuando duerme ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: si... así es Ron... -_-U_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: hehe**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ya lo cambiare**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no, no quiero cambiarlo**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: y me lleve a su hermana.. no olvides eso!...  _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: eso! te la secuestraste!**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: y luego ella me secuestro.. o.O_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ya me lo contó ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: aunque no te niego que así a cualquiera le gusta ser secuestrado.... =D_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: espera**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: que tengo q meter mas ropa en la maleta ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ya lo imaginaba.. ustedes se cuentan todo... _

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: donde vas de vacaciones??.. _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: erm...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: a...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: a casa de... Ron**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ??????_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: =D_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: que?**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que..._

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: trata de no despertarlo tarde o te va a ir mal.. =D_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: está estudiando ¬¬**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: mmm... me pregunto que materia tendrá que estudiar esta semana.. =D_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: Harry!**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: yo no he dicho nada Hermi.... =P_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: tu solita te estas delatando... _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬ quieres morir, verdad? el niño que sobrevivió pero murió a manos de la que supuestamente es su mejor amiga =D**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: no crea que quieras matarme.. no tendrás tiempo para eso con Ron estudiandot.... estudiando...._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬ Harry...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: procura no encontrarte conmigo**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: =S_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: espera**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: acabo de encontrar mi conjunto favorito ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: conjunto de que??? =O_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: y a ti q te importa?**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: jejejejeje... ya se a que te refieres entonces... _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pues precisamente no**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pero vamos**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: q no te importa**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: tu preocupate de Ginny**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: me preocupo mucho por ella Hermi.. no tienes que decírmelo... =)_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ya lo sé...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: suerte q tienen algunas**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: y se que Ron también lo hace por ti..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pero no me lo dice, sabes?**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no me lo dirá nunca =(**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: es que ustedes son unos orgullosos... ¬¬_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: son tal para cual.... _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: yo se lo dije...**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: =O_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: cuéntame.. como fue??_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pues... nos peleamos sabes¿?**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: hasta por el MSN nos tenemos q pelear**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que novedad..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ya**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: y bueno**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: me preguntó que si estaba celosa de Fleur**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: pues la costumbre no se pierde tan fácilmente... _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: y le dije que si**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: creo que eso es decírselo**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: y el no me dijo... bueno...**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: no dijo nada??_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: bueno...**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: si así fue sigue siendo el mismo tonto orgulloso de siempre..._

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: bueno que??_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: que antes de irse**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: Hermi!!.. no me dejes en ascuas!!!... ¬¬_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: hehe sorry**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: antes de irse me dijo que**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: me quería y que**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: =O_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: y tu que le dijiste???_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pero cuando fui a decirle algo**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: se desconecto**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: =O_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: no cambia... _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: si**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ya ves**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: pero tu lo amas tal como es_ _Hermione... así que no le veo el problema... =)_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: por lo menos ya dio un paso... _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: si pero...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: tu sabes lo mal que sienta que te hagan eso?**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ya me lo imagino Hermi.. pero tenle paciencia!... que es Ron de quien estamos hablando!!!_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: OYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: QUE!!!!_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: QUE A RON SOLO LO INSULTO YO!!!!**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ok.. ok... lo que tu digas.. ^^U_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ya no te enfades conmigo Hermi... _

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ponte feliz que vas a pasar una gran semana... =)_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pero... sabes?**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no sé...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: hay algo que... tengo q decirle**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que??_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: si se puede saber..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no... creo que él merece saberlo antes**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: además, ya se lo dije a Ginny**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: fue un alivio**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pero creo que él lo merece más que nadie**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: si es así como piensas.. pues esta bien... _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no te enfades**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: no me enfado Hermi.. te entiendo..._

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: créeme.. =)_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: después, cuando te sientas preparada me lo cuentas..._

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que tiene que ser algo bien grave para que te pongas así..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ^^ solo siento que debe ser él quien lo sepa antes**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: si que lo es =(**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ^^_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: pues si eres sincera con el.. no dudes que entenderá.. sea lo que sea... =)_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: bueno...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: eso espero**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: así será... =)_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: espera u segundo**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: me acabo de acordar que no he metido algo en la maleta ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que cosa???_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: Hermi??_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: te encanta dejarme en ascuas!!!.. IoI_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: si fueses una mujer lo entenderías**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que acaso los hombres no tenemos cerebro??... ¬¬_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: Harry**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: si fueses una mujer, sabrías que he ido a por** **compresas, idiota**

_:: Hermione:: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: aunque ahroa que lo dices..._

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: jejejejejejeje_

_.: Harry :. Una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que???_

**:: Hermione:: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: nada, nada...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: =S_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: bueno pues**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ya está**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: cuando me dejes ir me voy jajaja**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: bueno, en realidad da igual, porque Ron no está**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: entonces no te entretengo mas.. _

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: no esta??_

:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no, está estudiando por las mañanas

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: pues entonces ve y le das una sorpresa... =D_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pero si ya sabe que voy a ir**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: no creo que te sea muy difícil hacer un hechizo para abrir puertas..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no es ninguna sorpresa jajaja**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: q mono**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: =D_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: no te enojes.. era solo una idea... ^^_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: te imaginas el susto que se llevaría si se encuentra contigo dentro!!!... =D_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pero no quiero asustarlo**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ya lo asustare bastante con lo que tengo q decirle**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: me asustas Hermi..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: mejor cambio de tema**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: dime... Ginny te contó todo??_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: erm.. si**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: todo todo??_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: incluido el pequeño detalle que se te olvido mencionarle...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaj el de que la amas ^^**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: si, todo todo**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: a no ser que...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: tu tengas algo mas**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ya veo que todo... =S_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: no, no... te dijo todo.. =S_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: si si**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ahora disimula**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: q luego esperaras q yo tb te lo cuente todo a ti**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: eso es chantaje Hermi!!... _

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ¬¬_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no me digas!**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: anda, no lo sabia**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: no seas sarcástica.. ¬¬_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: T.T_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: =P ^^U**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no seas tan dramático**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: yo dramático???.. T.T_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: un poco =P**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que querías.. si casi me han matado unas 20 veces... ¬¬_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pues no haber sido el niño que sobrevivió**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no es mi culpa**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: T.T_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: :-***

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ahora pretendes consolarme con un beso... T.T_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no, eso que lo haga Ginny**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: si, eso esta mejor... ^__^_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: bueno y dime**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: Ron te dijo algo alguna vez?**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: aunque un beso es muy poco... =D_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: Harry...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: responde**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: lo siento.. era Ginny de nuevo.. ^^_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: heeh**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pero dime!!!! te dijo algo?**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: nunca me lo confeso si es lo que quieres saber... _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: =(**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: pero cuando le preguntaba nunca lo negó..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: y por sus reacciones..._

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: yo notaba que estaba muriéndose por ti... ^^_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ayyy q bonito ^^**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ojalá algún día tenga el valor de decírmelo**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: es que es muy orgulloso para reconocer sus sentimientos..._

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: pero no te lo dijo??.. por msn??_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ya lo veo**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: si pero no dio la cara el muy canalla**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: por algo se empieza... =)_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pero huyó**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: cuando estés con el no podrá huir... _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jejeje**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: mejor así**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: =D_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: lo acorralas en su habitación... =D_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: Harry, yo no sé que os pasa a Ginny y a ti**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: pero yo, la verdad, quiero a Ron, no precisamente para acostarme con el**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: lo quiero para eso y mas**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: yo también a Ginny Herm... ^^_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: pero ya entenderás a lo que me refiero... ^^_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: lo entiendo perfectamente**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: demasiado bien, Harry**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: créeme**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: te creo... =)_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: y animo amiga!_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que saldra todo bien.. =)_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: hehe**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: estoy muy nerviosa**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: se que al final, nos tiraremos los trastos a la cabeza**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: quizás... pero así se quieren ustedes... ^^_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ay q amor mas peligroso**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: en el peligro hay emoción... n_n_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: entonces tu...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: me la paso emocionado... jajajaja_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ya.. vale.... basta de bromas..._

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ustedes se llevan así solo para esconder lo que sienten... _

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: y a la vez para llamar la atención del otro..._

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: eso se nota a leguas... =D_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: por eso le pego a Krum...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: yo aun no le he pegado a Fleur...**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: y he dicho AUN**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: jajajajajajaja_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: no tienes porque sentir celos de ella.. Ron solo te ama a ti... =)_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: =D**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: cuando confiesen sus sentimientos veras que las cosas irán mejor... no se pelearan tanto... y te olvidas de golpear a Fleur... _

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no me la recuerdes**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: jajajajajaja_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: no te enfades Hermi... ya sabes que_ _ella atrae a todo el mundo por la sangre que corre en sus venas.. no es su culpa..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: es una arpía**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: y recuerda que a pesar de eso Ron te_ prefirió a ti.. ^^

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ¬¬ y me entero unos... cuatro años después de salir de Hogwarts**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: casi nada**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: jajajajajaja_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: mas vale tarde que nunca!!... ; )_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: eso espero**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ya no te preocupes Hermi... todo va a estar bien...  =)_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: gracias por los ánimos Harry**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ustedes dos están predestinados... no pueden estar separados.. ^^_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ^^_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: bueno, Hermi... yo te dejo... _

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que Ginny la ultima vez que llamo me cito para dentro de 10 minutos en un café de acá cerca..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: si**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: yo también me voy ya**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: quiero llegar pronto ^^**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ver la casa y eso ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ^^_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ya sabes**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: ^^_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: suerte amiga.. aunque no la necesitas.. =)_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: iremos a visitarlos con Ginny..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja gracias Harry ^^**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajja**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: pero llamamos antes..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: no te precipites**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: no me precipito.. _

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: solo soy precavido... _

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: que si los encontramos ocupados Ron me golpea de nuevo..._

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: jajaja cierto**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: y yo tb ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: IoI_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: IoI_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: bueno pues**

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: me voy ^^**

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: por eso digo... mejor llamamos.. =S_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: yo tb.. ^^_

_.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: te cuidas, vale??_

**:: Hermione :: SoLo UnA hOrA dice: ^^**

**.: Harry :. una noche para recordar por siempre dice: y de paso cuidas a Ron!**

*************************

Hey otra vez ^^ Volvimos, esta vez antes ^^ ya que no hay exámenes jejeje Y bueno, aki os dejo un Harry & Herm ^^ a ver q tal hehehe. El próximo capítulo, es una conversación a tres jejeje o sea, Ginny, Herm y  Harry. Y la verdad, promete ^^ Así que si yo fuese vosotros, dejaba unos cuantos reviews ^^

Aki yo hago de Hermione otra vez ^^ y Mágica Chan hace de Harry.

Dedicado como siempre a mis Ronnie's Lvoers, que las quiero mil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y a Mágica ^^ Y también a mi Isilme, que ya somos libres!!! Weeeee!!!!!

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!**

GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3 || Marauder #1 


	7. Ginny, Herm & Harry

Ginny, Herm & Harry
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: Ginny!!!!**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: adivina donde estoy!! ^^**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: en casa de Ron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ajajaja**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: obviamente**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: te lo vi en el nick!!!!_
    
    **_:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ^^U_**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yo iba a ir a despedirme_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: de ti_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero creo que hora te voy a  ver mas a menudo_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cuñaaaaaaaa_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: jajaja**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: mírala ella!!!!**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: sabes_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: dime**
    
    *~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: iba a ir a pedirle perdón a ron
    
    *~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero pensé
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: me lo dijo Harry ^^**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: que él fue el que le pego a mi Harry_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: que hasta que el no me pida perdón_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yo no se lo pido_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: orgullosa...**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: se nota q sois hermanos**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: orgullo Weasley!!!!!!_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ¬¬_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yo soy mas wapa_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: claro**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: porque él no es guapa**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: él es guapo ^^**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: sabes solo pude estar media hora con mi Harry_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: jaja oye**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: se conectó**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: espera que lo invito ^^**
    
    Se agregó a .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio a la conversación.
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: Harry?**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice:_ _Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: amorrrrrrrrrrr_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: mi ángel!!... ^^
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: :-* _
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: os dejo solos?**
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: :-* 
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no sabes lo que te echo ahora mismo de menos_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: mis padres se han ido _
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y estoy solita_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: en serio??
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: en casa_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: si quieres voy para allá... ^^
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: me voy**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: si!!!!!!!!!_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ciao**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no te vayas_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: no te vayas Hermi!!
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: por?**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: esta claro que sobro**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: si cielo claro, pero primero  vamos a hablar con mi cuñaaaaa_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ya luego hablare con él... mas en privado_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: no sobras Hermi... ¬¬
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: seguro**
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: si... bien en privado.. ; )
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: porque luego vendrás verdad???_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no me dejaras sola en casita_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ciao**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: claro que no mi ángel.. =)
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no digo nada mas_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: no Hermi!!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: chicos, si queréis que me quede, hablar de esos temas en otra ventana**
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: tienes que contarnos!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: okis_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: ok..ok.. que genio.. =S
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: es la verdad**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: envidiaaaaaaaa_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero no se de que_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: olvídame**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: porque en menos de dos días_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: estarás igual o peor_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: por favor no t enfades_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: sabes que bromeo_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Hermione_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: si... mejor cuéntanos...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: que ha pasado!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Herm!_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: por favorrrrrrr_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: que**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: que nos hablessss_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: por favor_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: mira que estaba de broma_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: si.. háblanos... =(
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: vamos Hermi.. no seas malita... =(
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: sabes lo feliz que estoy por lo de tu "visita"  casa de mi hermanito_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no me hagas eso_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Herm_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: por favor_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: queeeee**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke no nos dejes_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: mira, si kieres lee la conversación_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no hemos vuelto a decir nada... que te pueda molestar_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Hermioneeeeeeeeeeee_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ok**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: ^^
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y tu Herm...._
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cuentaaaaaaa_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: qué paso al llegar a casa de mi hermanooooooo_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: q queréis q os cuente?**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: pero si no está!**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke!!!!!!!!!_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: es que no os enteráis de que esta estudiando!!!!!!!**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y como entraste????_
    
      .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio abandonó la conversación.
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: erm...**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: dónde fue Harry?**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero ke no estuviera ni pa verte_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: espera le llamo_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: Ginny, está estudiando**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: amoooor_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: donde fuiste_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ¬¬**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: era para preguntarle_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no te enfades por eso_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ok**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no puedo ni llamarlo cariñosamente??_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Harry_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: si Ginny si q puedes**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: kie nte ha dihco nada?**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice:_ _cariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no se te enfadaste_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: tas ahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! cari!!!!!!!!!!_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: donde esta?_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: donde esta quien?**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: se ha ido Harry_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: creí que estaba_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: si**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: me despiste un momento_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y no me di cuenta_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: te dije que se fue**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero bueno_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: así al menos_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: podemos hablar mejor_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y cuéntame_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: el que**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pues cualquier cosa, si volviste a hablar con el_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: etc_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: con ron_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: no**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: si te dijo algo de mi_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: solo hablé con Harry**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: y después vine aquí**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: no**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: si Harry y el se perdonaron_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ha vuelto mi  nene_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: lo agrego?????_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ya lo hice**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: Harry?**
    
      .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio ya forma parte de esta conversación.
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: erm...**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ahora_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cariiiiii_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: yo lo agregué**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: lo juro**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no pasa nada_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cariii_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: qué pasó_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: te caíste??_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: se fue de nuevo_
    
      .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio ya forma parte de esta conversación.
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: no**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: es que dice que ya forma parte de la conversación**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Harry_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: =S**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: y no me deja añadirlo =S**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: hala cari_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: para ver que estas aquí_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: no esta**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: espérate**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ¬¬**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: a ver_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: que asco de MSN**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: bueno**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: se fue_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: pues lo único que he hecho ha sido registrarle un poco la casa ^^**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero bueno_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: jeje_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y qué has encontrado??_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: pues...**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: fotos...**
    
      .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio ya forma parte de esta conversación.
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: tuyasssssssssss_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: sigue sin dejarme...**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: bueno**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: abramos otra ventana okas?**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: Ginny?**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: estamos todos?**
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: este msn se las tomo conmigo hoy... ¬¬
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: pobrecito**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cari has vuelto_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: qué feliz soy_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: heeh**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: bueno como iba diciendo**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: encontré fotos aquí en casa de Ronnie...**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yyyyyyyyyyy_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: que fotos??
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no serian eroticas??????_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: jajaja**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: tu no las HABRAS VISTOOOOO_ _VERDAD HARRY POTTERRRRRRR_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: Harry haz algo con tu novia**
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: yo???
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: jejejejeje...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: soy muy pervertida_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ya me haré yo fotos_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: que es erótico???... =D
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: =S**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero bueno Herm_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: keeeeeee_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ?**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: demasiado ingenuo dios mío_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: oh**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: jaja**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: haz algo con Harry tú ahora**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ya lo espabilare_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: =S
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y yo que pensé que ya lo había espabilado_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: ¬¬
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: yo también te quiero amor... ¬¬
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: me queda mucha practica para que entiendas mi amor_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: a ver**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: estábamos conmigo no?**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: bueno Mione_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: si!!
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ¬¬**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: sigue le tipo de fotosssssss_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: Hermi.. tienes que contarnos... ; )
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: fotos de todos, de los tres, Harry él y yo**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: y luego... fotos de tu lindísimo hermano cuando era bebé ^^**
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: uyyyyyy.... ^^
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: y era tan pelirrojo como ahora??.. jejejejeje... =D
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: jaja si ^^**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: sii_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yo me acuerdo de el_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero como a nadie le importan fotos de mi_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ¬¬**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: TT_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: el caso es que**
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: ^^U
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: luego había mas fotos**
    
    *~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: dicen que nos parecíamos mucho
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: y vale ya me callo**
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: que se parecen??
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no serian eróticas_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: =(**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: sii_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero yo soy mas guapa_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: pero si tu eres preciosa!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: (millones de flores caen al lado de Gin)_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: gracias amor_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero sigamos con Herm_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke luego se enfada_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: si.. que fotos Hermi!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: por dios dime ke fotoosssssssss_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: estas si eren.... como era la palabra amor??
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no soy tu mejor amiga?_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: eróticas, eróticas_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: hay dios mío, cuanto me queda por enseñar_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Herm!!!!!_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: Hermi!!!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: HERMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: no nos tengas en ascuas!!.. =(
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: que**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: que digas qué tipo de fotooooossssss_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: fotos mías**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: eroticasssssssss_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: seguro_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: Ginny**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: o te callas o me voy**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yo sabia, que todo Weasley era un pervertido_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: ^^U
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: noooooooooo_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no te enfades_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no ves que bromeo_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: cuenta Hermi...
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: por fis... =(
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: buaaaaaaa_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: :(_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: vuelveeeeee_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Hermmmmmm_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: aunque yo ya había visto la colección de fotos tuyas que guarda Ron... =D
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: oye**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: me tengo q ir**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: Ron acaba de llegar ^^**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: noooooooooooo_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ya os contare**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: supongo**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ciaoooo**
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: qué Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: KE LAS VISTEEEEEEEEEE_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: chicos que me voy**
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: besos ciao**
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: chao Hermi!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: un beso Herm linda_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: besos!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: te quiero mucho mi niña_
    
    **:: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN dice: ciaooo**
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: me saludas a Ron.. te quiero amiga!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero respecto a ti HARRY POTTER_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: mi amor.. ¬¬
    
    :: Hermione :: En cAsA dE RoN abandonó la conversación.
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: no seas celosa...
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: eran fotos comunes...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: SI HORMBRE SI_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: Hermione en la sala común
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: Hermione en la biblioteca...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: SE LO CREE EL POBRE DE LA ESKINA_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: Hermione en la biblioteca...
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: y....
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: Hermione en la biblioteca...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: EN LA DUCHA_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: SI HOMBRE_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Y YO ME CHUPO EL DEDO_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: cariño.. mi angelito...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: SI KERIAS FOTOS ME LAS PODRIAS HABER PEDIDO A MI!!!!!!_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: si no me crees te las enseño....
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ops, no debí decir eso_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: =S
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: en serio me darías ese tipo de fotos??
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: no.. no..
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: AHORA NO SE_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: para que quiero fotos.. si es mejor tener al original.. ; )
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ME DECEPCIONASTE MUCHO HARRY POTTER_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yo pensé, que yo era la primera para ti_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: pero mi angelito!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: como para mi lo has sido tu_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: pregúntale a Hermione de que eran las fotos.. ¬¬
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: y si has sido la primera...
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: me duele que dudes de mi Ginny Weasley...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y a mi que me engañes_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: sabes lo que te quiero_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: no te he engañado mi amor...
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: créeme...
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: si??.. =)
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: me he pasado años detrás de ti como una estúpida_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y tu pasabas de mi como de la mierda_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: era Ginny la hermanita de ron_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: no digas eso que me voy a enfadar de verdad.. ¬¬
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: tu siempre has sido y serás mi angelito... la mujer de mi vida...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: es la mas pura y cruda vedad_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no sabes lo que era para mi_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: que estuvieras_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: todo el día babeando por esa Cho Chang_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: vale..
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: que tiene que ver ella....
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y yo... con Colin haciendo tu club de fans_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: me hiciste sufrir!!!!!!_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: o me vas a decir que aun te_ _importa ella!!!!!!_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: claroooooooooo_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: no me importa!!!
    
    *~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: era demasiado bueno para ser verdad
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: ni idea que fue de su vida y no me interesa saberlo!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: era imposible que tu me quisieras_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: solo tu me importas gin....
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: no te quiero...
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: te amo!!!
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: te adoro!
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: que no puedes entender eso??
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y por que no te diste cuenta hasta ahora de que yo estaba ahí?!!_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: tanto te ciegan unos tontos celos??
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no ESTOY CELOSA_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un ángel propio dice: Gin... siempre supe que estabas ahí.. pero tenia miedo...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: bueno... tal vez un poco_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero con razón_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: no soy muy bueno en estas cosas y lo sabes...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: tu crees que si tienes un novio como el gran, magnifico, y envidiado Harry Potter no es para estar todo el día alerta por si una puta quiere quitarte de mi lado???_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: nadie me va a quitar de tu lado mi angel...
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: porque yo te amo... a ti y a nadie mas.. =)
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: porque se, que alguien vendrá, y será mejor que esta insignificante brujita de familia pobre_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: mas guapa_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y buena_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y entonces_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: entonces Harry Potter yo...._
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: me querré morir_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: como te hago entender!!!
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: no hay duda que llevas la misma sangre que tu hermano.. ¬¬
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: porque si solo estas conmigo por un juego, por favor dímelo ahora antes de que sea peor_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: AHORA A KE VIENE MI HERMANOOOOOO_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: (yo soy mas guapa)_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: a que son unos testarudos!!!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ok, ok, testaruda_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: Gin... no eres un juego para mi...
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: te amo.. como no tienes idea...
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: y...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: PUES LO SIENTO SEÑOR HARRY POTTER PERO  SOY ASI_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Y SI NO TE GUSTA_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ME DEJAS!!!!!!!!!!_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: esto quería hacerlo personalmente. como se debe...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Y KE A VER!!!!!!!!!!_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: pero si me la pones así..
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: tendré que hacerlo ahora...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: KE ASIII!!!!!_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: PERO DE KE HABLASSSSSSS_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: te quieres casar conmigo Ginny Weasley??
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: por qué...eres...._
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Oo_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: :|_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: no me contestas...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: qué!!!!!!!!??????????????_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: ya veo.... ._.
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: (efecto retardado)_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: me caí al suelo_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: maldita silla con ruedecitas_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: así expresas tu rechazo... -_-
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: leí mal Harry, qué... qué dijiste_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: leíste bien....
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: pregunte si quieres ser la señora Potter...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: te puedes creer qué tengo alucinaciones_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: je...je je_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: espera que me vuelvo_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: a desmayar_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Oo_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: gin.. -_-
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: eso lo tomo como un si o un no?? =S
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero como eres tan estúpido para hacerme esa pregunta_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: TU KE KREESSSSSSS_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: que... si??
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ES KE NO ME CONOCES_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: CLARO KE KIERO CASARME_ _CONTIGO_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Y TENR 10 HIJOS_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: ^_____ ^
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Y VIVIR EN UNA LINDA CASA_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Y...._
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: lo que tu digas mi angel... ^___ ^
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Y...._
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: espera ke aun no lo asimilo_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: ^^U
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: creo ke voy a volver a desmayarme_
    
    *~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Oo
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: ^^U
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: Gin... estas ahí?.. o aun estas desmayada???
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: quiero verte...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ya... volví_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ay Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: te quiero_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: TE KIERO_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: TE KIERO_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: TE KIERO_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: ^^
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: TE AMO_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: TE AMO_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: yo te amo!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: TE AMO_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: TE AMO_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: TE AMO_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: TE AMO_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: TE ADORO_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: ^^
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: KIERO KE SEAS AHORA Y SIEMPRE EL ÚNICO HOMBRE E MI VIDAAAAAAAAA_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: DE MI VIDAAAAAAAAA_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: yo también te quiero, te amo y te adoro... futura señora Potter...
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: =)
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: (HISTERISMO)_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: Gin.. calma.... =S
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: (Ginny no para de dar botes por toda la casa)_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Harry_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: de verdad, no puedo esperar a verte mañana_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ven a mi casa_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: yo tampoco...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: estoy sola_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: eso es lo que trataba de decirte...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: solita, totalmente_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: que me voy para allá... =)
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: además que demonios me importa, aunke estuvieran mis padre_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ya soy mayorcita_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y mi madre te adora_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: eso ya me lo demostraste.. ; )
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: jejejeje... si supiera...
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: i'm embarrassed_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: no creo que lo haría tanto... ^^U
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pues mejor, ke no te kiera_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: solo yo te kieropara mi_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: solita_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: ^^
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: y te advierto_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: pues soy para ti.. todito para ti... ^^
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ke hoy Ginny Weasley futura de Potter_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: =S
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: esta mucho peor que el otro día_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: =S
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: me refiero_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: a que hoy soy peligrosa_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: no se si asustarme o alegrarme... =S
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: yo que tu me alegraría_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: jejejejejejeje
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: entonces ya no espero mas mi angel.. o diablito??
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: dicen que los Weasleys somos todos unos fieras en la cama_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: que me voy para allá enseguida!!!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: siiiiiiiiiiiiii_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: te espero_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: me voy a cambiar de ropa_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: cuando llegues a mi casa_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: sube directamente a mi habitación_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: ok.. sus deseos son ordenes mi lady... ; )
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero si no quieres, pues no_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: como no voy a querer!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: reprimiré mis instintos animales_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: ^^_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: mejor_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: mucho mejor_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: no es bueno reprimirlos_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: jejejejeje.. claro que no....
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: bueno... ya me voy que no puedo esperar mas!!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: siiiiiiiiii_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: te espero_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: mi amor_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: nos vemos en un rato mi diablita... =)
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: hasta ahorita mismo_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: si.. hasta ahorita mismo.. ^^
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: pero te quiero en  1 minuto en mi casa_
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: muak_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: @----'----
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: espero que muchos!!
    
    _*~*~*Ginny*~*~*Ayer pase la mejor noxe de mi vida dice: Hasta ahora amor_
    
    .:Harry:. tengo un angel propio dice: ^^
    
    ************
    
    Hello people!! He vuelto!!! Tras un largo periodo de ausencia jejeje hemos vuelto, con un nuevo capi del MSN ^^ Esta vez son Harry, Ginny y Hermione ^^ Yo vuelvo a ser Herm, Magica Chan es Harry, y Miyu WG es Ginny ^^ Esperamos q os guste ^^
    
    Este capi va dedicado a las Ronnie's Lovers – para no variar – especialmente a Grec, que ya ha vuelto de la Estatal ^^
    
    Bueno pues... espero q os guste ^^ ya nos contaréis ^^
    
    **R&R PLEASE!!!!! ^^**
    
    _GiNgEr WeAsLeY - Ronnie's Lover #3_
    
    _:: Eminem 313 ::_


	8. En Casa de Ron

**En Casa de Ron**
    
    Hermione salió de la pequeña estancia en la que se hallaba el ordenador, después de apagarlo. Se detuvo ante el espejo que había al final del pasillo: se puso bien el pelo, se ajustó su ceñido top, y subió las escaleras rápidamente, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.
    
    Ron dejó las llaves sobre la mesita y cerró la puerta tras él. Colgó el abrigo en el perchero y entró en el salón: todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado.
    
    "No ha llegado...", pensó, mientras se desplomaba en el sillón, encendiendo el televisor. Entonces lo vio: una barra de labios sobre la mesa... Ron la tomó en sus manos, y miró alrededor.
    
    - ¿Hermione? – llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.
    
    Ron se levantó y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Entró en dos de los tres dormitorios que había en la casa, dejando el suyo propio en último lugar. Y allí estaba ella: tumbada sobre la cama, pretendiendo dormir.
    
    Ron sonrió y se tumbó a su lado, lentamente.
    
    - ¿Herm? – volvió a llamar – Si no abres los ojos, tendré que obligarte...
    
    Pero ella no se movió.
    
    - Muy bien, tú lo has querido...
    
    Hermione estalló en carcajadas: la táctica de Ron consistía en hacerle cosquillas. Sabía que la chica no las soportaba, no sabía disimularlas.
    
    - Te dije que te obligaría – dijo Ron, cuando Hermione lo abrazó.
    
    - Hola Ronnie – dijo ella.
    
    - Hola Herm.
    
    Permanecieron así durante unos instantes, mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.
    
    Por la mente de Ron pasó aquella conversación... aquella en la que le dijo que la amaba. Deseaba que no la hubiese leído, pero ella aún estaba allí. Y lo leyó. No sabía cómo tenía valor de mirarla a la cara. Seguramente ella pensaba que era estúpido o algo así...
    
    Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Hermione sólo deseaba que Ron la abrazase y la besase con dulzura...
    
    Pero tenía que decirle algo antes.
    
    - ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó el chico – Ya sé cocinar – añadió, guiñándole un ojo.
    
    - No te creo – contestó ella, incrédula.
    
    - Que sí, de verdad. ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?
    
    - Hmm... ¿lasaña?
    
    - Bah, eso es fácil...
    
    - Pero es lo que quiero.
    
    - Lasaña entonces. Voy a la cocina.
    
    - Yo también. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo – añadió, sonriendo pícaramente.
    
    Y era cierto. Ron sabía cocinar. Y lo "peor" de todo, lo hacía bien, mejor de lo que Hermione habría soñado. Simplemente increíble.
    
     - Ya te lo dije...
    
     - Cállate...
    
     - ¿Por qué? Sé que pensabas que no sería capaz de cocinar...
    
     - Bueno... sí, vale, lo reconozco. Ron Weasley cocinando... Nadie lo diría...
    
    Pasaron el resto del almuerzo hablando sobre lo acontecido en sus vidas desde que dejaron de verse. Hermione seguía esperando el momento de confesarle a Ron aquello, pero el momento no llegaba.
    
    - ¿Sabes? – dijo ella – He hablado con Ginny y Harry esta mañana...
    
    - Uh... – dijo Ron – Apuesto a que quieren matarme...
    
    - Sólo Ginny... pero es normal, es una Weasley...
    
    - ¿A qué te refieres?
    
    - No, a anda – respondió Hermione rápidamente, sonriendo. – Por cierto... ¿y esas fotos que tienes mías?
    
    Ron palideció. No podía ser que las hubiese encontrado... Debió de haberlas escondido mejor.
    
    - Erm...
    
    - No sabes qué decir ¿eh? – dijo ella, divertida.
    
    - No me hace gracia – murmuró Ron, sonrojándose.
    
    - Ay vamos, no te preocupes. Salgo muy mona en todas...
    
    Ron le tiró la servilleta a la cara.
    
    - No tienes abuela, ¿eh?
    
    Aquello provocó otra "guerra de cosquillas", y acabaron de nuevo en la cama de Ron. Pero de repente, Hermione se detuvo en seco.
    
    - ¿Herm? – preguntó Ron - ¿Qué te pasa?
    
    - ... no es nada, no te preocupes – dijo ella, poniéndose en pie.
    
    - ¿Seguro? – insistió Ron, quién seguía en la cama.
    
    - Bueno...
    
    Hermione dudó. Tenía que decírselo, pero no de aquella manera. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que antes de confesarle lo sucedido aquella noche hace tiempo, debía de suceder algo más.
    
    - Herm, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí...
    
    - Lo sé – dijo ella, sonriendo – Pero no es fácil de contar, ¿sabes?
    
    - ... – Ron bajó la vista. Se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas – Ven, siéntate...
    
    La chica hizo lo que el pelirrojo le dijo. Éste la abrazó con dulzura y le besó el pelo, notando que la chica estaba a punto de llorar.
    
    - Te quiero – susurró él.
    
    Hermione levantó la vista, con una débil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Él se la devolvió. La chica se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de Ron, sollozando.
    
    - Herm, ¿qué te pasa?
    
    - Es que... es que...
    
    - Vamos, relájate...
    
    Ron notó el nerviosismo y la inseguridad que invadían a Hermione.
    
    - Tengo que decirte algo... pero... pero sé que si te lo digo... no me verás cómo antes y dejarás de quererme... y yo no quiero que me dejes...
    
    - Un momento... – dijo Ron - ¿No quieres que te deje?
    
    - ¡Claro que no!
    
    - Pero...
    
    - ¿Es que no te has enterado aún? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te quiero, Ronald Weasley?
    
    - Pero... yo creía que era de broma...
    
    - Serás imbécil – dijo ella, abrazándolo con más fuerza.
    
    Ron sonrió, abrazando a la chica.
    
    - Y bien, ¿qué tienes que decirme, que según tú hará que deje de quererte?
    
    Hermione alzó la vista, temblorosa. No sabía por dónde empezar. Aunque tenía un claro recuerdo de aquella noche, no le salían las palabras. No sabía quién fue, no sabía por qué, ni cómo pudo dejarse vencer. De repente se sentía débil, como una niña de 3 años.
    
    - Yo... – comenzó - ...me... cuando... cuando terminamos Hogwarts... yo...
    
    - Hermione...
    
    - Me violaron – dijo la chica, de forma casi ininteligible.
    
    Ron se quedó paralizado. No sabía si había escuchado bien, pero aquellas palabras se le clavaron en el alma.
    
    - Herm... – murmuró Ron.
    
    - Shhh... quiero... quiero contártelo... debes... debes saberlo...
    
    - Bien – musitó Ron, sin dejar de abrazarla.
    
    - No me preguntes quién fue, porque no lo vi... ¿Sabes? No... no me quedó ninguna secuela, ni me hizo daño, ni me dejó embarazada... sólo... lo que no deja de torturarme es que... cómo pude dejarme vencer...
    
    - ¿Dónde fue? – preguntó Ron, casi sin fuerzas.
    
    - Volvía a casa... después de trabajar... es irónico, ¿sabes? Siempre volvía a casa en coche o me aparecía pero, aquella noche... precisamente aquella... necesitaba ver el cielo... necesitaba ver algo que... algo que me recordase a ti, porque era el día de tu cumpleaños...
    
    Una lágrima asomó en el rostro de Ron. Hermione hacía tiempo que estaba llorando.
    
    - Sólo quería pensar en ti... y...
    
    La chica se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, comenzando a llorar con más fuerza. Él no sabía qué hacer. Sentía algo en su interior, pero no sabía exactamente lo que era.
    
    - Lo siento mucho, Ron... todo es mi culpa... todo por querer... por querer...
    
    - Shhh... no es culpa tuya...
    
    - Claro que lo es... tendría que haber vuelto en coche, y haberte llamado y... haberte dicho que te quería, que te echaba de menos y que necesitaba verte... pero no, no podía tragarme mi orgullo y confesártelo... tenía que... "caminar"...
    
    - Hermione...
    
    - Y ahora estoy segura de que me odias... porque... porque yo misma me odio, me doy asco, me siento _sucia_... no merezco ni que me abraces...
    
    - ¿Me escucharás?
    
    Ella lo miró a los ojos por primera ves desde que entraron en el dormitorio de nuevo, con lágrimas resbalándole por su cálido rostro.
    
    - No es tu culpa – dijo él – No podías haber adivinado lo que iba a suceder. Tampoco es culpa tuya el no haberme llamado y todo eso que has dicho antes, la culpa sería de los dos, entonces. Y ¿sabes? ¿Qué es eso de que te odias a ti misma? Yo no te odio, Herm. Jamás podría odiarte. Te quiero. Creo que ya te lo he dicho antes... te quiero, y me da igual lo que pasara aquella noche.
    
    Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a empañarse de lágrimas, y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Ron con fuerza y pasión.
    
    - Gracias... – dijo la chica – Te quiero Ron...
    
    - Te quiero, Herm.
    
    ***************************************
    
    Gigner ha vueltoooooooooooo!!!!! Ya era hora no? Es que la verdad, me he aburrido un poco de los Ron/Herm, y necesitaba probar con otras cosas ^^ (Rupert Fan sabe a lo que me refiero ^^) y pues eso... ya creo que me encuentro desahogada (un poco, al menos) y he vuelto con un nuevo capi.
    
    No sé qué me pasa últimamente, que todo lo que escribo es triste... voy a coger una depresión, ya veréis...) El caso es que sí, ya sé que me ha salido bastante triste, pero es que tenía que ser así (bueno, quizás no tanto) Y bueno, que espero que os guste ^^
    
    **R&R PLEASE!!!!!**
    
    Dedicado a las Ronnie's Lovers (Rupert Fan y Miyu, que no hay quien la vea) y a Magica Chan, que ya ha vuelto de su retiro *lol*
    
    Por cierto, estoy trabajando en una web de Ron/Herm, así que si tenéis fanarts o quereis que suba vuestros fics, mandadme un email ;) *lol*
    
    _Ginger & Hisoka 4ever!!!!_


End file.
